


Something Great

by HazxLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt Harry, Hurt Louis, M/M, Reality, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Something Great, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?, actually i have no clue what this is, basically a product of no sleep and too many feels, i wish this would actually happen, idk - Freeform, management sucks, neither is eleanor actually, ok sorry no more pointless tags, the other boys aren't really in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazxLou/pseuds/HazxLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry knew that the pain wasn’t over, that there still would be nights of tears and hopelessness and frustration. He knew that he would post a hundred more vague tweets and Instagram photos about how much they were suffering. But he also knew that if there was anyone he would go through all of this for, it was Louis."<br/> </p><p>basically I wrote this while listening to something great on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

 

Harry logically knew that it wasn’t possible for someone to appear by the force of sheer willpower but Harry wasn’t being very logical right now. Louis had to go make an appearance with Eleanor yet again and Harry was so, so tired of watching his boyfriend pretend to love someone else. He was so tired of letting Louis go, every time before they had to go in public, every time Louis had to go to Eleanor, every time Harry had to go to whichever girl management picked out for him in their never-ending quest to prove Harry as a womaniser. 

 

 _I want you here with me,_ he texted Louis. 

 

The thing is, Harry always knew that Louis was the one for him. Ever since he accidentally splashed on Louis in the toilets and the apparently famous ‘oops and ‘hi’, he knew that Louis was it. Getting Louis to feel the same had taken some time. There was no denying the attraction between the two boys but Louis had years of homophobic slurs under his belt and it took time for him to admit to himself that he was gay and in love with Harry and not his girlfriend. But when he broke up with Hannah, Harry thought everything would be fine - obviously, they wouldn’t be allowed to come out right away but Harry had thought they would just increase their ‘bromance’ until the day they could confirm the rumours. 

 

Clearly, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

His phone pinged. _I want to be there too baby, just five days left xxx_

 

Harry sighed. Sometimes he wished that they had never gotten this famous. Don’t take him wrong, he loved every single one of their fans and was so grateful to them and all the wonderful things that they brought into his life. But maybe if they hadn’t made it so big, maybe if they were the type of band to just play at small gigs, Eleanor wouldn’t have existed. Louis and him could have come out and they could have been able to hold hands in the street without causing a catastrophe in the media. 

 

The worst part was that Harry knew that they were right, that if they came out, they would lose many fans and that it wouldn’t be fair to the other boys. But Harry couldn’t help but picture an alternate reality where they were free to love each other for everyone to see. And his imagination was so tempting, he wanted to say, fuck it, and just come out with Louis. He sighed again.

 

_I know, I just miss you boo. The bed feels so empty without you :(_

 

Harry knew nothing was going to come out by thinking such depressing thoughts curled up in Louis’ side of the bed, alone. But sometimes he was just so tired of feeling like a puppet. He was so helpless to management and sometimes it killed him that the Harry the world knew was so different from who he actually was. He wanted to cry because he hated this womaniser image that everyone had of him and he just wanted to scream out to the world that he didn’t like any of those girls, he didn’t want any of them, he just wanted his Louis. He hated feeling like he was in some sort of show where a script was written for him and he was forced to play the part of someone that looked like him but was a complete stranger otherwise. 

 

Harry knew he wasn’t going to sleep now so he pulled out his journal. At times like this, when his thoughts threatened to drown him, he just let himself go and wrote. Mostly songs, but also poems or little entries or whatever came to his mind. No one knew they even existed except Louis and even Louis hadn’t seen everything he wrote. Sometimes Harry just needed something that was his only and this was it. But as he was writing, he decided not this time. 

 

_I’m so sorry love, but don’t worry, things will get better soon. I love you so much._

 

>>>>>

 

“So how come you’ve called us without Lou, Haz?” Niall asked. Zayn and Liam turned to Harry, with the same question in their eyes. Harry wasn’t sure how to answer this question so he just handed them the piece of paper he had ripped from his journal. 

 

Niall, Zayn and Liam hunched around the small piece of paper while Harry fidgeted in the corner. He had never explicitly told them how he exactly felt but he was sure they knew anyway. After all, they were first hand witnesses to how management had turned public HarryandLouis non-existent. But obviously they had no clue just how much it hurt. None of them had to see the love of their life every day and pretend that that he didn’t even exist. So Harry expected them to look up with sadness and ask him if he was alright and smother him with sympathy and hugs. He mentally prepared himself to downplay his pain, he didn’t want to worry the boys.

 

But much to Harry’s surprise, they looked up with only understanding and soft smiles.

 

“When do you want to start recording?”

 

<<<<<

 

_haz, i miss you so much. I hate this, just wanna come home._

 

What was worse than his pain though, was Louis’ pain. It killed him every time Louis came back after an outing with Eleanor with unshed tears in his eyes and a grimace for a smile. Too many times, Harry’s had to hold a sobbing Louis in his arms, crying about how he just wanted to be free. That he didn’t want to be forced into a mould, that he just wanted to be himself. And Harry felt the hurt too because he watched as Louis hid more and more of himself every day. When Harry had met Louis, Harry had been in awe because Louis was probably the most vibrant person he had ever known. And Louis still was stunning, but his eyes weren’t so bright anymore and his crinkles had to be coaxed to come out. Harry watched as Louis turned from someone who wore red chinos and suspenders and randomly screamed because why the hell not, who stood with his hands on his hips and had a limp wrist and did endearingly weird dances moves, to a man who had to alter every part of himself to fit some warped image of heterosexuality. Harry hated seeing pictures of Louis with Eleanor, not only because he wished it was him instead of her, but because of how incredibly sad Louis looked. Sure he smiled, but anyone who knew Louis could see that his eyes were heartbreak.

 

The worst time yet though, was the time of Taylor. Harry disliked her instantly, knew nothing good would come out of it and was proven right later. But mostly it was because he had to see Louis die inside. No matter how many times Harry kissed promises of love into Louis’ skin, Louis still hurt so much. The day after Harry had to kiss Taylor was one of the worst days of his life because Louis practically became unrecognisable, with his red eyes and dark circles and clothes from two days ago. Harry had to force Louis to go to sleep after hours and hours of crying and even then, Louis whimpered in his sleep. Louis had always been the strong one, the one who never showed any of his hurt to anyone because he had grown up being the protector and continued being that way to the boys. He hated being vulnerable because he didn’t want anyone to worry about him and seeing Louis this broken just showed how much Louis was hurting inside.

 

When Louis was asleep, Harry cried and cried, hating that their situation was so fucked up, that his boy was hurting so much. And the next few days were spent together in bed, the two of them never separating for more than five minutes because they couldn’t bear being apart after the events that had transpired. And Harry swore to himself that he would try to never put Louis through this pain again but even he knew how impossible that was. 

 

_I love you so much boo, I love you so so much. Please stay strong, only three more days love then you’ll be in my arms again and we can eat pancakes in bed and snuggle on our couch and you can wear your ring again. Just three more days lou, then we can see each other again. I can’t wait baby, I miss you so much, I love you so much. Don’t forget that, okay? I love you. xxxxxx_

 

>>>>>

 

Harry had read something about twin flames, about a theory that a soul was split into two different people and there was a person out there that was the missing half of your soul. If that theory was true, Harry was so grateful that he had found his other half already.

 

Harry looked at Louis, who was sleeping beside him. He had come late that night but Harry had stayed up and as soon as Louis had walked through the door, Harry had run up to him and hugged him and they stood in each other’s embrace and reacquainted themselves with each other in the most intimate way. They didn’t talk much because both of them were tired after a week of sleepless nights without each other and had undressed and gone to bed. Louis had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but Harry took some time to look at the beautiful boy next to him. Louis’ long hair was mussed up on the pillow, his fringe covering his eyes. Harry gently pushed the hair away and kissed his forehead. Louis’ nose scrunched up cutely but he remained asleep. Harry looked at the lines on Louis’ face and how he looked tired even when he was asleep. He stroked Louis’ cheek, right below his cheekbone and watched as Louis’ eyes fluttered. 

 

Even when he felt like he was being pushed to his limit. he still wondered how he got so lucky. 

 

>>>>>

 

When Harry woke up, Louis was gone and for a moment, it felt like he had never returned, that last night was just a dream. But then he rolled over and felt the warmth and Louis’ smell all over the pillow and smiled into the sheets. He woke up and stretched, cracking his back and when he turned, a neon green post-it note caught his eye. ’Had to go out for a while, be back before you know it. Make me some pancakes please? And don’t forget to add the strawberries! Ooh, also a cup of Yorkshire tea of course, thanks love xxxx’ Harry smiled, fondness pouring out of his smile. He loved his boy _so_ much.

 

>>>>>

 

When it was time for Louis to hear the song, Harry was unexplainably nervous. He knew Louis wouldn’t be angry but he was scared that Louis would be upset and would start blaming himself again. No matter how many times Harry told Louis it wasn’t his fault, Louis always insisted that he was ‘too gay’ and that’s why they had to be forced into these cages. Harry wanted to go back to Louis’ past and give a well worded rant to whoever had made Louis feel that being gay was something bad. Harry wanted a lot of things, actually, but on the top of the list was Louis’ happiness and he was scared that hearing the song would break that. 

 

As the first notes started playing, Harry glanced at Louis nervously. Louis feeling eyes on him, turned to Harry and smiled at him. Harry subconsciously tightened his grip on Louis’ hand and started bouncing his knee, but Louis put a hand on it and kissed his cheek. ‘Calm down, love,’ he said. Harry stopped shaking his leg but still was worried, even though Louis had been nothing but serene, even when Harry had told him that he and the boys had recorded a song while he was away. If Harry was thinking straight, he would have wondered why Louis didn’t ask any questions and instead just smiled and asked if he could listen to it, but Harry was way too nervous for such coherent thoughts.

 

‘ _One day you’ll come into my world and say it all…’_ Liam’s voice started and Harry looked at Louis once more. His eyebrows were furrowed but otherwise his expression was blank and even though Harry could practically read Louis’ mind, he had no idea what Louis was thinking right now.

 

‘ _I want you here with me…’_ Harry’s voice started the chorus and Louis finally looked at him. He smiled again, the smile he reserved only for Harry and Harry stopped feeling nervous. Harry smiled back and Louis gently tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry’s eyes fluttered and Louis’ smile widened. They maintained eye contact for the rest of the song and Harry was overwhelmed by the love he saw in Louis’ eyes. Even after four years, he was still amazed that Louis looked at him like he was Louis’ entire world but to be fair, Harry looked at Louis the same way. 

 

The song was drawing to a close, but for some reason, Louis smiled wider. Harry was about to ask why when suddenly Louis’ voice came out of the speaker. Harry whipped his head so fast he almost gave himself whiplash and his mouth fell open.

 

“ _You’re all I want, so much it’s hurting. You’re all I want, so much it’s hurting.’_

 

Harry turned back to Louis, his mouth still agape. Louis chuckled softly.

 

“But-how-what?” Harry stuttered.

 

“Sentences, Haz,” Louis teased.

 

“Wh-what?” Harry finally managed to get out. Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling and his teeth digging into his bottom lip and Harry’s heart raced, just like it had the day they met and ever since.

 

“Remember two days ago, I left before you woke up? I had a meeting with management and then I sang this. Did you really think that the boys wouldn’t tell me about this?” Louis grinned, his eyes twinkling.

 

“I told them to keep it a surprise,” Harry grumbled, pouting. Louis laughed and kissed the pout off Harry’s face. “But your part was beautiful Lou, I loved the song before but the end is now my favourite part. You still amaze me everyday.” Harry whispered into Louis’ lips and felt Louis blush and smile as they kissed again. 

 

“Wait, what did you say? A meeting with management?’ Harry pulled back and asked. 

 

Louis’ smile only grew wider. “Haz,” He started softly, his voice going unbearably soft. “It finally happened baby, we’re finally going to be free.” 

 

“What?!” Harry exclaimed, confused with a growing tendril of disbelief and hope.

 

“I’ve been talking to management for months now behind your back and they finally agreed. We’re finally allowed to interact again and Eleanor is going to go. Not right away, though, I’m so sorry. They said we still have to be seen together, but not as frequently, just for important events like her graduation and mum’s wedding and stuff like that. But one day she will disappear. We won’t be allowed to come out right away and they’re not allowing us to tell people the truth about the past few years but they said with how successful we are right now, we can come out in maybe a year or two and still be popular. We can finally be free Haz.” 

 

Harry kissed Louis with everything he had. “You’re so amazing, I love you so much” He said between kisses. Louis put his arms around Harry’s neck and drew him even closer. They kissed for what seemed like forever, until Harry tasted salt and discovered that tears were running down both of their faces. 

 

Louis laughed, and wiped Harry’s tears while Harry did the same to Louis. “Right old saps, we are,” Louis joked and Harry gave a watery laugh. He smiled at Louis, his dimples threatening to pop, and Louis smiled back, crinkles almost closing his eyes shut and Harry kissed his boy again.

 

Harry knew that the pain wasn’t over, that there still would be nights of tears and hopelessness and frustration. He knew that he would post a hundred more vague tweets and Instagram photos about how much they were suffering. But he also knew that if there was anyone he would go through all of this for, it was Louis. And he knew it was only a matter of years before Louis and him would have their own family and their own house and Harry would cook the meals in his ‘kiss the cook’ apron and demand a kiss from Louis every time he served a meal and Louis would read bedtime stories to the kids, with a different voice for each character and Harry would watch from the doorway, unbelievably fond until Louis noticed him and called him a sap smiling. And it would be perfect and Harry sometimes wanted to fast forward to a time when they would be free but as he put his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him closer so he could press a kiss to Louis’ feathery hair, he thought that anytime was perfect actually, as long as his Louis was with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you liked it!
> 
> if you wanna come say hi..  
> twitter: _hazxlou_  
> tumblr: allloulittlethings.tumblr.com 
> 
> :)


End file.
